


You're Better Than Any Drug (Even Cocaine)

by ourshire



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cocaine, Drug OD, Drug Use, Harry and Peter fall in love, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Overdose, Rentboy!Peter, Slight Smut, rent boy peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourshire/pseuds/ourshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Osborn uses drugs and sex to cope with his life. When he overdoses and nears death, a certain rentboy called Peter Parker finds him. It is the beginning of an unexpected love affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Better Than Any Drug (Even Cocaine)

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the character TJ from Political Animals and decided there were parallels between him and Harry. This was written a while ago, but I never posted it. It is my first Peter/Harry fic. I hope you enjoy xxKat

Of course it wasn't a secret that Harry could maybe, possibly be gay. Even though his sexual orientation wasn't on the down low, he was expected to never act on his desires. To eventually continue the Osborn line by having children with a rich woman his father would pick out for him. His father, who wrote- or had someone write, "With compliments, Norman Osborn," on his birthday card. Harry guessed that he wouldn't have remembered his birthday and an employee of his father's had it sent out to him. Harry guessed a lot about his father and much of his guesses were true. 

But always having money kept Harry distracted from whatever bad parenting his father would have done. Harry had whatever he wanted, when he wanted it. And fuck, that was the life- at least until it wasn't. Eventually money led Harry Osborn to explore another aspect that came along with being rich: drugs. There were so many choices, hell what was Harry supposed to do? He was snorting 2/5 a gram of cocaine twice a day, four days a week.

Sex often falls right in line with drugs and it was no different in Harry's life. At first it had been his butler who was only three years older than himself. Harry remembers his smooth skin and the smell of peppermint that lingered in his mouth after they kissed. He also remembers the look he received from his father when he learned of the affair, and the amount of coke it took to feel numb after his butler was fired and told Harry to never speak to him again. Harry had almost killed himself, and he may have too, if it weren't for the rent boy his butler had called earlier to engage in a threesome. This rent boy, this Peter Parker had saved his life.

Peter found Harry unconscious and called for an ambulance. When questioned, he said that he was a friend of the butler's and came for a visit. Peter was paid by Norman Osborn to keep his mouth shut about the incident and he complied. The media would go crazy for a story like that: "Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn, ODs and nearly kills himself." Harry could see it now. That is why, when he gets out of hospital, Harry calls Peter for a real visit. One that Harry means to involve him thanking Peter, not fucking him over his new leather couch. 

The next time Harry calls, Peter makes him pay with cash- he _is_ still a rent boy. They barely make it to Harry's room before they're tripping over each other and pulling off clothes. Harry snorts two lines of white powder off Parker's happy trail and then glides his tongue along the trail until he's at the base of the other boy's penis. He sucks him off and Peter returns the favour until they're both spent and Peter has to sneak out the fire escape to avoid Norman who sits in Harry's living room. 

Employees have begun to notice Peter's presence in the building and some even recognize him for the business he does. Harry has to use bribes and blackmail to keep his new found love affair going. When a chemist at Oscorp Industries asks Harry if Peter is still as good as when he used to fuck him, Harry finds himself red in the face and jealous. This man can't fuck Peter, not like Harry can, not like Peter likes.

Harry ignores the man and heads straight to his flat to call his rent boy. Damn, can he even be called that anymore? Peter has stopped taking Harry's money, even as Harry offers during every departure. He sure as hell isn't complaining though. 

Peter cuts some client's time short to come over. He keeps his head down and avoids the looks he gets from every person who sees him at Oscorp. When he reaches Harry's room, only then does he relax. This is Harry. The man who miraculously quit doing cocaine for him. The man who still tries to pay Peter for sex that he wants to have anyway. The man who Peter has fallen for and would give anything to. 

Harry has candles and rose petals and _fuck_ Peter had no clue he was a romantic. He is sat cross legged with only boxers to keep him covered and a book in his hand. Peter has to smile at this and when Harry sees, he blushes a crimson colour beneath his glasses. They're slowing rocking on the bed in minutes. Harry let's Peter show him that there's no one to be jealous of, that no matter what, he'll always come home to Harry. And for now, that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, you can share the love by leaving kudos if you'd like or you can find me on tumblr at elfscribe.co.vu! Thanks xx


End file.
